Sasuke vs Naruto
by Quazox
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's final fight. Sasuke vs. Naruto. Chidori vs. Rasengan. Demon vs. Demon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Also, this is my first fan fiction/ story I have ever written. No, really.

Summary: Konoha, 40 years into the future. The story tells itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue Part 1**

Clang, a kunai flew through the air and diverted the path of a shuriken. On the battlefield, a ninja then spoke, "We can't take more of this, we must retreat." The enemy ninja then started to run.

A shadow flew down and knocked him out. "What's the situation?"

An ally responded, "We should be able to hold them back."

"And their leader?"

"Still hasn't shown up."

Just then the air hissed as a kunai whizzed past the shady figure's ear. Attached to it was a little piece of paper with markings.

"Watch out, it's an exploding tag!"

The two ninjas jumped out of the blast.

The new enemy smirked, "Just as I thought. You were able to dodge it. I see that your abilities have improved after 20 years." With that he left to the core of the village.

"Grr…I'm going after him, keep the rest of them from coming in."

"Okay, Hokage."

The Hokage left the scene to pursue the leader.

Under his breath, he spoke but one word, "Sasuke…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a century has passed since the last Great Ninja War. The nations had stayed relatively peaceful. Slowly the tensions between the countries became worse and worse until fighting finally broke out. The Hidden Village of Sound suddenly and unexpectedly attacked the Country of Waves. Suddenly the Second Great Ninja War broke out between the 5 great Nations and the Sound Village. The Villages of Sand, Leaf, and Mist, fought against the Villages of Cloud, Stone, and Sound.

The war has gone on since the fall of Akatsuki over 5 years ago. Soon after Akatsuki fell, a new Hokage, the seventh, was named. Now he and a former comrade will face off for the last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage pursued the leader over the housetops. The Leader stopped at the side of a cliff.

"Heh, I see this place has changed since I left." He glanced up at the cliff and saw six faces and one face unfinished. "I see you face is not finished yet. To bad it will never be finished." He raised one hand and tapped it onto the cliff side. The unfinished face fell down in a heap of rubble. "Hehe, I guess we'll finally see who is the best ninja in this village."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not Sasuke anymore. I am now the leader of the sound and I am superior to you." He jumped onto the faces and looked back. "Now let's have our fight."

"I will beat you!" The Hokage jumped on to the statues opposite the leader.

"What makes you think you can?"

"I am the Hokage, the greatest ninja of Konoha, and I will beat you once and for all."

"You really think you can do all you say?"

"I will never take back my words. That is my way of the ninja."

"I see you still haven't changed, Naruto."

They stood there facing each other. Then Naruto raised his hands to form a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone technique!"

Smoke appeared out of the smoke came out figures that looked exactly like Naruto.

"Shadow clones, eh? I guess you really didn't change."

"Oh really?" Behind Sasuke was Naruto.

Sasuke: _He has gotten faster since the last time I saw him._ "You have gotten faster, but how will you dodge this?"Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and created a sign with their hands. "Twins Snakes Kill Each Other!" Both of them disappeared. In the distance, Sasuke observed: _That must have been a clone._

"I see Orochimaru taught you well."

Sasuke looked back and saw Naruto. "Heh, I guessed you found me, or did you?"

Sasuke exploded and Naruto was launched into the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the distance chakra started to swarm into one point. Naruto jumped out and towards Sasuke, who was crouching behind a rock.

"Rasengan!"

Then Sasuke seemed to phase out of a rock and grabbed Naruto's arm that was holding a sphere of chakra. "I see that you can now use the rasengan without a clone, but that's not enough to stop me." Sasuke unleashed a ferocious punch into Naruto's chest and Naruto flew into the air. Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasuke panicked: _A clone, how is that possible?_

"Surprised aren't you?"

Sasuke craned his neck and saw Naruto, on top of the rock, his arms across his chest and a huge smirk on his face.

"Now the real fight begins."

**End Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The battle between Sasuke and Naruto continues.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue Part 2  
**

Shortly after the fall of Akatsuki, the Sound Village made secret agreements with the Cloud and the Stone Villages. Both countries had a secret grudge with the Leaf Village and would enjoy watching it fall. Their tactic was to first destroy the weaker to allies, the Sand and the Mist, and thus depriving the Leaf of support. Their first assault was to be subtle, but cripple the Mist. They planned their attack on a certain bridge, which would separate the Country of Waves from the mainland. However, on the day of the attack, some ninjas were visiting the site. A battle broke out, and soon the war started.

After five years of fighting, both sides had lost many ninja, and suffered many casualties. The Sound, Stone and Cloud came together for a final assault. Their plan to destroy the Sand and Mist had failed, so they had to create a new plan. They had left the Fire Country relatively untouched since the start of the war, so the defenses there were still strong. They decided to cut through the weaker part of their defenses and head straight to the heart of the country, the Leaf Village.

After assembling their armies they entered the Fire Country. They tore through the defenses and towards the Leaf Village. When they reached the walls, however, they found themselves fighting Sand and Mist ninjas as well as Leaf ninjas. The leader of the Sound created a plan. He snuck past the defenses and headed into Konoha. The Hokage himself pursued him, and the battle to end the war started.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I see you have improved much more than expected," Sasuke remarked.

"I have to in order to be Hokage," replied Naruto.

"You don't get it; Hokage is just a title to mask your true strength. It doesn't mean anything."

Naruto started getting mad, "You're wrong. I earned this title by being the best. I am the best."

"We'll se about that."

"Yes we will." With that Naruto jumped into the air and started accumulating chakra in his hand.

Sasuke jumped away from the rock and said, "Rasengan again? You must be running out of ideas all ready. I'll just match it with my own." Sasuke made some rapid movements with his hand and then a ball of lightning formed in his hand.

"Chicory, eh? Well I'll match that with my Rasengan Cannon."

"Wait, cannon?"

Naruto threw his ball of chakra at Sasuke then shot a pulse of chakra at the ball causing it to accelerate faster.

Sasuke jumped out of the way and then jumped towards Naruto. He raised his palm with his Chidori towards Naruto, ready to strike. Second before contact, Naruto flickered out of view and Sasuke missed. Surprised he said, "What!" and landed back on the ground.

Naruto appeared behind him and answered Sasuke's confusion, "That is a technique I have been working on. I call it the Body Flicker. With this my speed is even faster then yours. Not even your Sharingan can detect it."

Sasuke turned around in confusion. Then he smiled and broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe my old Sharingan can't spot it, but my new one will." Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his eyes revealing red eyes with four comma-shaped dots circling around.

"I thought the Kaleidoscope Sharingan was the highest level!"

"Oh, you're dead wrong." Sasuke flew into the air and made a couple of hand signs. "Queen of the Sun, Eternal Blaze." Sasuke spit out a giant black fireball at the awestricken Naruto. Naruto calmed down and flickered out of the way. "Oh no you don't." remarked Sasuke. He made a couple more signs and shouted, "Queen of the Sun, Dark Phoenix Flames." Sasuke rapidly spit out small black fireballs that surrounded Naruto.

"This is bad," Naruto said, "I can't dodge all of them." Naruto quickly accumulated chakra and created a chakra barrier. The fireballs were stopped on contact.

Sasuke stopped his barrage, and looked at his opponent with eyes full of hatred. Naruto looked into his eyes and the world seemed to stop. Naruto was stranded in the illusion of the King of the Moon. Naruto had to get out there before it got worst. He used an illusionary counter and got out. Sasuke smirked, "I guess my illusions won't stop you. Maybe I'll have to just beat you to a pulp." Sasuke charged towards Naruto.

Naruto stood there grinning. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique." Fifty clones appeared out of the smoke and surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You think these can stop me. Chidori Current!" Sparks flew out of nowhere and fifty clones turned to smoke. "That won't stop me."

"But this will."

Sasuke looked around and saw twenty clones surrounding him and Naruto standing behind them. "Not a good idea standing right behind me and having you clones as support."

"You're wrong. You fell into my little trap." On command the clones charged up on chakra and ran around them. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and started making his Rasengan. Then his chakra connected with his clones' chakra, forming a whirlpool of chakra. "Swirling Maelstrom."

Sasuke stood there taking the hits from his attack. After it was over he fell down.

"What was that? I can't move. It feels like my chakra is drained."

Naruto explained, "My attack is unique. Instead of using my chakra to form a Rasengan, I sapped yours and used it to attack yourself."

Sasuke got up laughing.

"How are you still standing?"

"Hehe, time to take this battle to a whole new level."

**End Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prologue Part 3**

Naruto was shocked. "I sapped all of your remaining chakra for that attack! You shouldn't still be standing!"

Sasuke laughed, "Looks like your ultimate attack failed. Good thing I still have a few things left in my arsenal." Sasuke ran towards Naruto with a clenched fist. Naruto, being too awestruck to do anything, was struck hard in his stomach. Naruto flew into the air with blood shooting out of his mouth. Sasuke appeared right under him and kicked Naruto in the back, causing him to fly higher into the sky. Then Sasuke appeared under him. "Shadow of the dancing Leaf." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the side and then used the leverage to lift himself up and punch Naruto in the stomach. Naruto accelerated as he descended to the ground. "I'm not down yet," exclaimed Sasuke. He made a few hand signs and got ready for a final kick. "Lion Combo: Chidori Kick." Sasuke struck Naruto hard in the stomach. Naruto felt a sharp charge pour into him. Naruto ended up lying in a deep crater.

Naruto tried getting up, but Sasuke saw him. Sasuke charged towards him, jumped into the air, and made more hand signs. "Chidori Drill." Sasuke started a barrage of kicks into Naruto's stomach. After the barrage, Naruto was stuck in a crater-like well with charred skin where he was struck. Naruto could not get up.

Sasuke smirked as he started to leave. He felt a searing pain in his head as he was struck by a Rasengan. He did multiple front flips and landed flat on his face forty feet away. He got up and saw Naruto panting by the rim of the crater.

"How, how did you get your strength back?" Naruto asked in a weak voice.

"Hehe, I should be asking you the same thing," answered Sasuke in a confident tone. "Well I guess I'll have to tell you."

----------------------------------------------Narrative-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: "Over the years I grew more and more powerful. Eventually I became even more powerful than Orochimaru. When he used his Soul Transfer technique, my strength overwhelmed him. I knew then that I might be as powerful as Itachi. But, I didn't stop there. I trained more and more, learning new techniques, and becoming more powerful. After several years of training, I finally felt confident that I could defeat Itachi. I searched for his whereabouts.

"Ten years ago, I finally intercepted him as he headed back to the Akatsuki lair. I challenged him and we fought a long, hard battle. I had underestimated him. I still managed to defeat him, but it was a very close battle. I knew I needed to be stronger. I then saw a strange container, the package that Itachi was delivering to Akatsuki. I then realized that it might be a jinchiruuki. The container itself had a powerful seal that only a specialist could open it. This was a complicated seal that entirely baffled me, but my lust for power overwhelmed me. After countless tries, I managed to break the seal. Inside was a swirl of enigmatic chakra energy. Then, the chakra started pouring out and became absorbed by the first living thing around. Me. I felt overwhelmed with power.

"After that, I strived to hone this magnificent power. But after finally getting revenge, there was no way to measure this power. I then devised a little plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood shocked. "That means that you have a demon spirit inside."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "After I got this little demon, I strived to hone the magnificent powers of the jinchiruuki. But after finally getting revenge, there was no way to measure this power. I then devised a little plan."

"…I started this war."

Naruto stood there stunned.

"This war was but a decoy to get to the target. You. The container of the Nine Tails Kyubi. I knew that the only way to get to you was through an act of war. After signing a secret alliance with the Stone and Cloud Villages, I put my plan into action. I waited for the perfect chance to have a one-on-one battle with you. However, I could not get to you without having to get through those pesky ANBU. So I devised a full frontal attack on Konoha, thus driving all possible ninja to the frontline. Then I lured you to a secluded location where I could finally test my true strength."

Naruto finally spoke, "So this was all just a plan to get to me. Well then let's fight."

Sasuke glowed of black chakra. "Well then, beware the power of the Eight-Tails Demon Snake."

**End Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

This is the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue Part 4**

The extreme force from the black aura blew away all obstacles. Naruto held his ground against it, but could still feel the everlastings bombardment of energy.

_What is this powerful chakra? It shouldn't be this strong, unless, he's unleashing the full power!_

Sasuke continued to pull out his chakra, and the force intensified.

_At this rate, the whole village will be flattened._ Naruto tried to stop Sasuke, but it was no use. _I'm going to have to use that technique then._ Naruto unlocked his Kyubi chakra. "God of Fire, Eternal Fire Wall." Naruto created a wall of fire around them. _That should protect the village for a while._

Sasuke then finished extracting his chakra. Around him was an aura of black chakra with eight snakeheads. "It's over."

Naruto planned his strategy. _Naturally, the enormous amounts of chakra from the demon beast should overwhelm him and kill him, but by then I'll probably be dead, and the firewall broken. I'll have to use it then, even though it will kill me._ Naruto summoned his 9-tail chakra. An aura engulfed him and he turned into the 9-tailed fox.

The two chakras emitted a strong wave of energy. Sasuke was no longer there. All that was left was an eight-headed snake. He snickered. Sasuke's voice began to talk, "I see you have unleashed your chakra. Foolish mortal. You will destroy Konoha, like you almost did many years ago. And it will be the power of a snake wielder who will cause the disaster. Yes, it was Orochimaru who originally unleashed the 9-tails onto Konoha."

"That chakra must have taken over you. You don't know what you are saying. I can control this demon and stop him from controlling me. That is the true strength of the demon."

Sasuke's demon laughed, "No matter what you say, this rematch will end everything, Kyubi." The demon sent a wave of dark energy towards Naruto. Naruto used his chakra to block it.

_Just as I thought, Sasuke is gone. _Naruto winced in pain. _I won't last long in this; I will have to end this now._ Naruto created a giant whirlpool of flaming chakra. "God of Fire: Infernal Maelstrom." His attack hit everything within the walls.

The demon weathered the attack. "Time to end our feud, Kyubi. Dark Meteor Storm." Dark balls of energy fell towards Naruto.

_What is this demon talking about, feud with the Kyubi. _Naruto felt himself growing weaker. _The firewalls should be able to block a small amount of the blast, but the majority would leak out. My altitude should prevent any damage to the village. This is my last chance. _"God of Fire: 9-Pointed Supernova." Naruto jumped into the air and sent his chakra hurtling towards Sasuke and his demon. It exploded on contact and a flaming light engulfed everything. A wave of heat destroyed the wall of fire and burned the sky above Konoha. Eight-tails chakra absorbed the blast, but soon receded, leaving Sasuke on the ground dead.

Naruto landed on the ground dizzy. The world started to spiral around him. The 9-tails chakra flooded back into him. He fell to the ground.

In the distance a single cherry blossom blew in the wind.

**End Story…**


End file.
